With the growth of cellular network traffic, there has been increased interest in offloading the cellular network traffic to other wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi networks. However, current efforts to date are unable to take into consideration locally changing conditions and different deployment architectures such as small cells (e.g femto cell, micro cell, pico cell) versus a more traditional macro cellular network layout with overlaid Wi-Fi network.